Despite recent advances in interventional cardiology/radiology, there remain limitations. The understanding of the pathogenesis of coronary syndromes is incomplete and balloon angioplasty cannot be applied to all patients. The goal of this project is to develop two new technologies for the understanding and treating of atherosclerotic disease. Using miniature flexible endoscopes, both intraoperatively and percutaneously, the morphologic findings of important clinical syndromes will be studied. This has relevance to understanding pathogenesis and designing therapy. Basic laser tissue and fiberoptic experimentation will be performed in anticipation of the development of prototypes for excimer laser angioplasty. Clinical trials with these prototypes will be undertaken.